Ruthless
by TheBadsun
Summary: Childhood Friends until unexpected Tragedy struck.Her body never was found, she was presumed dead, but Natsume after 6 years of believing shes not dead,Might have been right "Mikan?" he asked Perplexed.She looked at him with a cold gaze "Do I know you?"
1. Prolouge

Hey guys heres Alwaysbtheir singing in with my third G,A stry. i know i havent update all my other strys in a while im so sry . ive been busy wiht school (im currently a freshie right now lol) n clubs n so on

but im really going to try n .

I hope many of you enjoy it!!! and so here it is

0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0

Prolouge- Nothing is suppose to happen

"Mr Hyuuga and Ms Sakura we will be arriving to the airport shortly" The driver announced

"Ne,i Dont want to go." Said a teary eyed brunette, clinging on to a Raven haired were in a black Limo, It appeared they were heading towards the Airport. The young boy looked at the brunette, her hair in small pigtails, she was wearing a white summer dress..

He smiled at her,

"Baka why are you scared now? Last time we were on an airplane you were really happy about it."

The raven haired boy Finished,

" BUt I was with you and I had a weird i woke up" she looked at him scared

"A feeling?" he asked looking out the window

"It's weird but it's like i wont ever see you or anyone else again." She started getting teary eyed again

There was silence in the car for a moment all of the sudden

"BAKA" he hit the girl in the back of her head

"Ittai!" She said as she rubbed her head

"I'm serious Though, it doesnt feel right, i dont want to go!"

"Ms. Sakura, Mr. hyuuga we are here" said the driver To the two 8 year olds in the back

"Natsume...." The little girl said getting panicky and on the verge of tears.

"Mikan, it's ok come on." He told her getting off the limo. She looked at him not showing any sign she was going to move anytime soon

"Mikan." the boy named Natsume seriously said, Stretching out his hand.

"FIne" The girl named Mikan took his hand and got off the car pouting but still looked quite worried

**Half an Hour later**

"_**Flight A609 Is now boarding, I repeat Flight A609 is now boarding"**_

"Natsume i dont want to! I'll never see you again!!!!!" The brunette was now in tears

"Baka" He said, embracing her in a tight hug. But as he did he was trying to understand why he cared so much about the girl he was currently holding in his arms. He was a genious for an 8 year old boy even he knew that but he still couldn't figure out why. This girl currently in his arms crying came out of nowhere and befriended him when no one else care to do so. She came and never left even after she found out about his alice

**Flash back**

_"Hey Ummm... Natsume right?... Would you like to play?" a 6 year old Mikan ask_

_"No" Natsume told her coldly as he resumed reading his manga_

_"But Why? it doesnt seem like no one else wants to play with you besides me, hmmm...I wonder why." Mikan tilted her to the side, making her look adorable as she thought_

_"Because ...." Natsume whispered but she had heard him_

_"Why?" Mikan curiously asked_

_"Because of this..." Natsume made a fireball appear in his hand, Mikan's Chocolate orbs widen_

_"I think they're Afraid or something and... see now you're scared too, so just back off and go play with your barbies or something" Natsume's crimson orbs were hidden in the shadows of his bangs as he put out his fireball. he went back to reading_

_"No, I'm Not thats a really cool Alice" Mikan told him smiling_

_"Huh?" Natsume wa taken aback, shouldnt she be screaming and running by now? and did she say alice?_

_"I said thats really cool but want to me to show you something cool too?" She smiled again, but something about that innocent smile scared him a bit, he gulped_

_"Make a fireball." She told him, he remained silent but listened she smiled again and then She snapped her fingers. The fireball dissapeared_

_"Pretty cool too huh?" she smirked as Natsume eyes widen. He made the fireball again and again, and it dissapeared everytime Mikan snapped her fingers._

_"You have the Nullification alice?." Natsume asked after he got convinced it wasnt his imagination_

_"Yup." Mikan once again smiled _

_"So you see anything that involves alice doesnt scare me my Nullification alice protects me so its like a bonus, but even if i didn't have it and you still showed me your fire alice, i would still want to be your Friend, I don't understand why those idiots overthere won't get near you." Mikan tilted her head for a minute in deep thought_

_"Anyways Can we play or do something now?" Mikan brightly asked_

_"...." Natsume was still stunned by what Mikan had said.  
"Er...sure?" Natsume said as Mikan Grabbed and pulled him by his Arm but what no one saw was that small smile was playing on his lips_..

**End of Flash back**

_**"Last call For Passengers of Flight A609, I repeat last call Flight A609 Passengers**_."

"Here" Natsume Fiddle with a Silver Cross Necklace he had around his Neck.  
He took it off and put it on Mikan

"Natsume but isn't this your..." Mikan was interrupted by Natsume

"It looks like you really have a bad feeling but heres the deal, Hold on to that and when i see you again, Because **i will **you can give it back to me." He gave her another hug

"If anything Does happen I will Find you, especially with My cross so Don't worry ok?"

"Promise?" Mikan whispered

"Promise." Natsume said as he let her go

They both smiled at each other one last time, and Mikan waved as she walked away towards the door.

And As He watched her give her Ticket to the flight attedant, The hair on his neck stood he had gotten a bad feeling as he saw her board the airplane .

Like him or anyone else wouldn't ever be seeing her again either.......

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

lol ok guys i know i still havent finished my other strys but i've been dying topost this one up!

so here it is.

The thin about this stry is it will not be frequently be update maybe once a month or everyother month.

not sure

yet im really trying to finish my other 2 but yeah lol

I hope u guys enjoyed this!

pls Review! (i jsut might update faster hint hint lol)

so i hope u guys are well n hope to see you again in either of my strys on next time on this one.

sincerely yours truly

Alwaysbtheir


	2. But it did

Hey guys heres Chapter 1 of My new Story "Ruthless" I'm happy many of you were looking very forward to this story

and so heres Chapter 1

Btw to Read or now Military time for those who don't know just subtract 12

So if some one says 18:00 hour 18-12= 6 so its 6 o'clock

So now

Enjoy!

**0000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00000**

Chapter 1- But it Did

6 Years Later

Osaka, Japan

It was early in the morning, but it was eerily quiet. No birds sang nor chirped, there was No sun but a gloomy sky.

There was a boy standing Next to a tree looking up into the sky. His face was void of all emotion but his Crimson orbs Betrayed Him as they showed a tinge of sadness and pain in them.

"Mikan" The raven haired boy mumbled and sighed.

"It's been over six years now huh."

Flash back Natsume's P.O.V

"Natsume I don't want to! I'll never see you again!!!!!" She told me in tears

"Baka" I said, embracing her in a tight hug. But as I did I was trying to understand why I cared so much about the girl I was currently holding in my arms. I am 8 year old genius for cripes sake, and yet I still couldn't figure it out. This girl came out of nowhere and befriended me when no one else tried. She came and never left me alone even when she found out about my Alice,

_**"Last call For Passengers of Flight A609, I repeat last call Flight A609 Passengers"**_

There was the announcement we were waiting for not so eagerly.

"Here" I Fiddled with My Silver Cross Necklace Around my neck and took it off  
i made her Turn around so I could Put it on her

"Natsume but isn't this your..." She was saying but I interrupted her

"It looks like you really have a bad feeling but here's the deal, Hold on to that and when I see you again; because **I will **you can give it back to me." I gave her another tight hug

"If anything Does happen I will Find you, especially with my cross so don't worry ok?" I told her soothingly trying to put her at ease

"Promise?" She whispered

"Promise." I re-assured her

"No matter what."

We both smiled at each other one last time, and she waved as she walked away towards the door.

And As I watched her give her Ticket to the flight attendant, The hair on my neck stood I had suddenly gotten a bad feeling as I saw her board the airplane.

Like I or anyone else wouldn't ever be seeing her again either.......

"I could stop her and make her take another airplane" I remember I thought to myself

But I chose to ignore the feeling

"My parents and I were going to surprise visit them to their house Like we usually do in two weeks after all." I headed towards the exit

End Of Flash back

"_**But that were it all went wrong**_" Natsume whispered to himself his crimson orbs were a bit watery

Flash back Natsume's P.O.V

i Returned to my house (or mansion if you must call it) and played video games for a while, I got tired and turned the TV on. The channel was currently on the News channel. As I started looking Around for the controller to change it. My Eyes landed on the screen as they showed an Air plane Crashing in some sort of Forest or jungle around Europe, I believe.. Then before I could even Blink the Airplane Exploded shortly afterwards

"That isn't, that isn't...._**hers**_...is it?" I thought to myself a little panicky

"_This just in, there has been a terrible incident, a jet plane headed towards what appears to be America has currently crashed and exploded shortly afterwards_," The news lady paused, she seem to be hearing information From her ear piece. After a moment she nodded and continued

"_It appears that this Flight Number was_....._**A609"**_

I think my heart had stopped for a moment. Her words echoing in my head

"_This Flight Number was_....._**A609"**_

_**"A609"**_

_"__**A609"**_

_"__**A609"**_

_It appears that there are __**NO**__ survivors in this unfortunate event. This is all the Information available at the moment. Please stay tuned we'll keep you Informed._" I found the remote and the turned the T.V off.

I Realized Warm tears were streaming down my face as I shook violently.

"_It appears that there are __**NO**__ survivors"_

_"It appears that there are __**NO**__ survivors"_

I controlled myself this couldn't be happening

"Butler!!" I yelled, He immediately came to me

"Yes sir?"

"Contact the Sakuras' IMEDIATLLY. Tell them it's an emergency"  
"Right away sir." He left to get the Phone

But even as I controlled myself the tears wouldn't stop streaming down my 8 year old face

This couldn't be happening.

"_Why of all the people her_?"

"_Why her_?" the tears fell more rapidly

End of Flash Back.

Natsume Climbed the tree, He was by and just sat there for a while thinking.

It was just about six years since he last saw her, she should be turning 16 soon

Just like he was about to. Natsume could Never explain himself but he knew She wasn't dead, he just felt she wasn't, Couldn't, shouldn't be. He was sure; He still had people looking for her, for any traces at all.

When they were called to identify her body; they couldn't, there was No body at all. They had to make a memorial without her body, but the fact that her body was not there, it gave him hope and make him realize, she was out there, somewhere probably Alive.........

As he kept thinking, he fell asleep watching the sun Rise. Only to be woken up later by one of his servants, his parents had requested him for breakfast.

"Tell them I'll be there in a few." He told his servant, his voice void of any emotion

Meanwhile…..

**Location: Tokyo, Japan, **

**Gakuen Alice Northern Forest**

A girls' Silhouette appeared in front of a man, standing in the shadows

**"**Persona you wanted to see me?" The girl asked  
"Yes," The man said stepping out of the shadows  
"Report to Eagle and Firefly, There's a mission needed to be taken care of."

"Hai, Understood." The girl bowed and disappeared.

* * *

**The Hyuuga's residence**

"He will be in shortly, Madam, Sir." The maid reported.  
"Arigato Mia," Mrs. Hyuuga smiled and dismissed the maid

"You'll think he'll take it well?" Mr. Hyuuga asked

Ms. Hyuuga sighed.  
"I'm not sure, after _the incident_ he refused to go to school remember?"  
He nodded "He kept getting into fights and trouble, and then..." Mr. Hyuuga got quiet  
"But he's old enough now, and we can send him maybe he'll get better. After all it's been six years..." Mrs. Hyuuga was interrupt by a knock on the door.

"Mother, Father. You wished to see me?" A raven hair boy walked in the room  
"Yes, Natsume we need to talk." His mom said

Natsume sat at the breakfast table.

* * *

**Gakuen Alice **

The girl silently made her way through the forest until she reached the tallest tree in the middle of the forest. She hit a secret button and a panel opened with a scanner, she typed in the pin and scanned her hand.

_**Click**_

Her Identity confirmed, the grass which she was standing on was a secret panel that led to their underground hideout started slowly descending down and then finally gathered speed. A minute later she stepped of the panel and arrive at a room were there was no light, but only one table that was the lit. Were a small ear piece communicator and black gloves that only covered up to half her fingers awaited her.

"Tangerine, reporting in." She spoke as she put on the black gloves and the ear piece communicator she looked into a certain part of the darkness.  
"Tangerine, it seems we have a kidnapping situation; it appears that at 18:00 hours this morning, Yoichi, Hijiri was kidnapped on his way here from America" Eagle spoke

"He has silver hair, olive green eyes and his Alice is ghost summoning. It is confirmed he is around 14 to 15 yrs old. We have him currently located in the middle of the forest somewhere in Osaka. " He finished

"He is the son of one of the most important sponsors to Gakuen Alice. Your mission is to rescue him and make sure he comes back alive. It is instructed to dispose of anyone in the way. We have the coordinates and all other information in the device on your left" Firefly spoke

Tangerines picked up a small phone/gps looking device to her left. She immediately knew how to use it.

"All needed weapons and armories we believe will be necessary for the mission are provided…."

_**Click click click**_

_**Bzzzz….**_

The room Tangerine was standing in was now lit up and weapons were spread out throughout the room. And one wall was actually a two way mirror.

"Pick any to your liking." Firefly said as she saw Tangerine smirk at all the weapon choices she had. All of the sudden the two-way mirror became see- through and we could see two people sitting in front of a desk, with headsets and laptops in front of them and the rest of the room were covered with other security equipments and cameras.

"She's going to take all day here, Hotaru we should have just given her specifics one." Eagle said

"Nah, I Like giving her choices, she's weird like that Ruka and you know that" Firefly smirked.  
"Ahem," Tangerine said  
"You know I'm almost in the same room as you guys," She said as she made her weapon choices two Silverballer .45 Semi Automatic Pistols with another few weapon items and choices.

"That's the point Mikan." Ruka Smiled Hotaru rolled her amethyst eyes  
"Really? We didn't noticed," Hotaru smirked

Mikan just sighed "As usual" she murmured but seem to find it amusing  
"You ready?" Ruka said as he started to enter a few commands on his laptop  
Mikan tied her hair up  
"You know it" she started walking towards the secret floor panel that brought her down.

"Were sending you up" Hotaru said.  
"If you need something, Use your communicator" Ruka explained sipping coffee from his mug  
"Hai, understood."  
"By the way Mikan," Hotaru said making eye contact with her  
"Be careful" Hotaru pressed Enter and Mikan started going up.

_( __**quick note: Everything is happening at the same time**__ so I'm just switching back n forth hope you don't get confused -.-" )_

**3 Hours later**

IT was currently 10 am when Mikan arrived at her destined place. Osaka.

All she needed to figure out was to get to the current forest were the hostage was being held  
"Eagle, Firefly, Come in." she spoke softly as she jumped from tree to tree

"What's wrong Tangerine?" Eagle spoke  
" It seems the device provide with information is malfunctioning. It's not giving me the exact location anymore." Mikan stopped on a Sakura's tree branch to re-examine the hostage's position.

**-.-.-.-.-. - Meanwhile**

Natsume was currently in his family's limousine on his way to the outskirts of town. He was listening to his iPod just looking out the window when he saw a girl's silhouette it all when in slow motion

He was looking out the window when he saw her. She had long brunette hair and was wearing a school's uniform he's never seen. It looked like she was talking into a communicator in her ear while holding a device in her hand. And he noticed two weapon holsters tied around her thighs. The girl suddenly glanced at him directly. He was surprised. She resembled Mikan so much it scared him for a minute. Hazel eyes and rosy pink lips both that held no emotion. But what caught his attention in reality was the silver cross that was on a chain around her neck,

"Mikan?" Natsume whispered. And just as slowly as that passed it when by quickly. The girl quickly started jumping from tree to tree.

* * *

"It seems the hostage is being moved." Firefly quickly said. Mikan heard key tapping in the background  
"Were sending you new information, follow the dot and don't let it out of your sight." Eagle spoke

"Hai, receiving info," all of the sudden Mikan notice a limousine passing by. Her hazel eyes landed on a boy who was looking directly at her.  
"_The boy_.." Mikan thought, "_Looks familiar_," she though hard for a moment but couldn't remember where she had seen him. She unconsciously shrugged it off Her device started Beeping.  
"Coordinates confirmed, on my way" Mikan responded and headed out.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Soon enough Mikan finally found were they were keeping hostage the boy named Yoichi. Mikan compared him to the picture on her device. It was him but the poor soul was all bruised up, cut and bruised everywhere. There were about 20 men surrounding him half of them being look outs

"Had enough there boy?" He was punched in the stomach, he spitted blood out. But still the teen who was all cut bruised managed to smirk,  
"I'll tell you when I had enough," He was kicked this time in the back of the chair where he was tied too.

"Are you going to tell us the information we need or not?" One of the kidnappers asked impatiently  
"I don't think so" The teen earned a slap for that one  
"That's it, He's a waste of time," one of the kidnappers grabbed a dagger and walk towards the teen.

_**Bang Bang Bang bang**_

Gun shots were heard throughout the forest. The man who was holding the dagger was on the ground dead along with five others. All perfect headshots. Everyone was on alert now. Mikan expertly did a flip in the air and landed gracefully in front of Yoichi. She created a quick bullet proof barrier and started shooting all of them down. No one but her and Yoichi were alive

"Umm.." Yoichi started as Mikan untied him but was interrupt,  
"Tangerine Reporting, Mission Successful."  
"Confirmed. Very well done." Eagle and Firefly spoke

"Do you have any serious injuries?" Mikan asked as she helped him get up

"No, but I think I lost a lot of blood," He coughed up blood

Mikan Frowned, "You're not going to make it, in your state."

"Eagle, Firefly situation confirmed, he isn't going to make it all the way to Tokyo in his state, he lost too much blood." Mikan reported

"Sensei, is somewhere around Osaka right now on vacation, Take him to him immediately he'll know what to do."  
"Understood" Mikan Whistled and a black wild horse out of nowhere came.

She took out an aqua marine stone and it glowed. The horse got down in all four and let her and Yoichi quickly mount him, and they were off.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_It Was her I'm sure"_ Natsume kept telling himself over and over  
_"and that cross, I know it's the one I gave her."_

He was currently in church were a small memorial was being made in Mikan's honor, just like it's been since the last 5 years. But Natsume just couldn't take it anymore. He silently got up and walkout the church into fresh air.

He closed his crimson orbs and sighed, he leaned against a tree when all off the sudden a horse galloped by with two riders on top.

Natsume this time immediately recognized the girl. He impulsively made a line of fire in front of her, the brunette slowed down the horse for a few seconds, and snapped her fingers, the fire quickly disappeared

This time Natsume knew

"_**MIKAN**_" he screamed, The Girl came to a sudden halt and looked back at him straight in the eye

But the person that was with her Natsume noticed started coughing up blood and so she once again turned around and rushed off.

"Mikan…." He once again whispered and fell down to his knees.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ok guys yay done with this chapter!!! ^^ hope you guys like it

Pls remember to review and also to those who are also reading my other strys WTWD and TOWA. WTWD will be getting updated shortly so keep and eye out for that one k?

So thnks to the following five ppl to reviewing

**Saikono-san**

**crimson eyed girl**

**kin-kinna**

**SweetieSakura**

**star babe1147**

thnks pls review again see you next time =)

singing out yours truly

- Alwaysbtheir


End file.
